Toy battle games have engaged the attention of children for countless centuries. In many of these games objects are thrown at the opponent's forces to disrupt and destroy them. In these games the targets are generally structures which are vertically positioned and toppled upon impact with the thrown object. This requires that the structures be widely spaced from one another in order to have individual, rather than multiple, hits caused by the thrown object. In addition, since the incoming object, such as a missile, explodes upon impact, a distinct element of realism is missing in a game in which the targets are merely toppled upon impact without any accompanying explosion.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved target structure for use with toy games.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved target structure having a target which explodes upon impact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved target structure which can be placed close to a like target structure and not be affected by an adjacent hit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a horizontal target structure for use with toy games.